


Platonic Erotica

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius shares an erotic moment of Remus’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Erotica

Soft moans drifted out from Remus’ bed curtains and over to Sirius early one Saturday morning. Sirius leapt from his bed. What could be causing Remus to make such _heavenly_ sounds, when Sirius wasn’t with him?

He flung Remus’ curtains open, only to find Remus wanking over “Arithmancy?”

A flushed Remus greeted him, glazed eyes looking up from the spells as one hand fisted his erection. “Sirius. Join me?”

Sirius couldn’t believe that Remus was _actually_ aroused by the spells, and not just bluffing. But then Remus let out another filthy moan as the glowing numbers realigned. Sirius’ cock went from flaccid to rigid in one second flat.

Well then.

From beneath thick eyelashes, Remus glanced up at him. “Sirius, please? Can I…?”

Sirius wanted to tease Remus relentlessly. But then he heard his voice treacherously beg “Please, Remus,” and he was lying on the bed, watching as Remus wrote glowing equations on his skin. The numbers and symbols danced; Sirius found that in their radiance, Remus never looked more beautiful.

Afterwards, as they were basking in the remnants of magic and numbers, Sirius rubbed a hand over Remus’ stomach. “This might be the sexiest thing we’ve ever done,” Sirius wondered, watching as numbers still shimmered over their skin. Remus hummed agreeably.

Sirius suddenly felt the need for a proclamation. He pulled himself up, looking down at Remus. “You know, even when your penis is all gross and wrinkly, and your balls are hanging way down -”

“Sweet Merlin, does that _happen_?!”

“Sush, love. I’m being romantic.” Sirius cleared his throat and continued. “Even then, I’ll still want to shag you rotten every day, because of your gorgeous brain.”

“You sop.”

“ _Your_ sop,” Sirius corrected smugly. As they kissed, the last of the golden equations melted from their skin.

   
  
Credit to [](http://dogsunderfoot.livejournal.com/profile)[**dogsunderfoot**](http://dogsunderfoot.livejournal.com/) for the banner, [](http://epithalamium.livejournal.com/profile)[**epithalamium**](http://epithalamium.livejournal.com/) for the artwork.


End file.
